<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Postman's Best Friend by Lorelai_of_mexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799231">The Postman's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai_of_mexx/pseuds/Lorelai_of_mexx'>Lorelai_of_mexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An ordered vibrator, Ben has crush on Rey, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Idiots in Love, Near kiss, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pizza and Wine, Postman Ben, Praise Kink, Rey Has A Crush On Ben, Rey has a wolfdog, Rose gives good advice, Rose is a cockblocker, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dog attak, dog food, dog toys, good dog, her name is Ace, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai_of_mexx/pseuds/Lorelai_of_mexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's dog greets the postman, Luke every day beaming with joy and wagging her tail. Not only because he always gives her a good petting, but also because he always has a treat with him.<br/>But Luke is in hospital and his replacement not only attracts the attention of the lady dog Ace...</p>
<p>A little Reylo - postman AU with dog</p>
<p>Translated from German with DeepL</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Postman's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For us humans, getting a dog is the only way to choose our relatives.<br/>Mordechai Siegol</p>
<p>The dog is only a small part of your world. But to your dog, you are the whole world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday</p>
<p>The sound of the sea.<br/>I breathe in... the water recedes....<br/>I breathe out... the water crashes on the beach....<br/>Soft piano music ripples along in a quiet beat....<br/>I hear seagulls screaming...</p>
<p>I feel as if I am sitting on a beach listening to the waves while the rays of the setting sun warm my face.<br/>I smile happily. What peace!</p>
<p>I am one with the universe...<br/>My limbs relax, my breathing becomes quite even.</p>
<p>I breathe in... the water recedes....<br/><strong> *Woof... * </strong><br/>I breathe out... the water crashes on the beach....<br/><strong> *Woof woof... * </strong><br/>I breathe in... the water recedes....<br/><strong> *woof woof * </strong> "Uhaa! What are you doing?"<br/>I exhale grumbling and could wring someone's neck.</p>
<p>Annoyed, I get up from my cross-legged position to see who's making Ace bark.<br/>The yoga music, relaxing surf 5 continues.</p>
<p>At the window, I spot the problem. The postman. More specifically, the new postman.</p>
<p>He's obviously trying to escape from my dog, but can't manage to get off the bonnet of his post van, onto which he has saved himself from Ace.<br/>Idiot!</p>
<p>I take another deep breath and swallow my annoyance before stepping out of the door to come to the poor fool's <em> 'rescue'</em>.<br/>Armed with a Dental Stick, I step into my front yard and call Ace to me with a sharp whistle.</p>
<p>She reacts immediately and comes running towards me dutifully.<br/>She sits down in front of me and waits patiently for me to give her the snack.<br/>I wait until the postman gets off the bonnet and give Ace the longed-for piece of cereal and meat.</p>
<p>Satisfied, the dog lays down on the ground and nibbles on her reward with relish.</p>
<p>"Why are you keeping a wolf?" a deep voice asks, catching my attention.<br/>Now I look more closely at the new postman.</p>
<p>He is tall..., easily six feet or even more.<br/>Dark hair that has such a silky sheen that it makes me weep with jealousy.<br/>A face dominated by a big nose and a Van Dyke beard. Beautiful coffee-brown eyes that I would like to sink into.<br/>The buttons of the typical blue shirt he wears are fighting a losing battle against the broad chest that hides underneath.<br/>And the grey jeans fit tightly in just the right places....</p>
<p>Where was he all this time?</p>
<p>Clearing my throat, I distract myself from my daydream <em> (in which he asks me to get to know him better in his mail truck,) </em> and ask, confused, "What?"</p>
<p>"Are you keeping a wolf, I asked."<br/>"It's not a wolf!" I retort, ready to fight.<br/>The tall, handsome guy scowls at Ace, who is just eating the last piece of her chew stick.</p>
<p>"She is a Czechoslovakian Wolfhound and her name is Ace!"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Ben</p>
<p>When I agreed to take over my Uncle Luke's shift today because he had called in sick for a fortnight after an appendectomy, I didn't know that I would be attacked by a wild animal in this less-than-rural area.</p>
<p>Actually, I haven't been doing post tours for years. Four years ago, I was promoted to section leader and take care of all administrative matters in the distribution center. Unfortunately, we ran out of drivers and to do Luke a favour, I agreed to take over his route for a fortnight.</p>
<p>Luke had given me a detailed plan and pointed out many important addresses that need special treatment and that he has been driving to for years.<br/>Like old Maz, who is always happy when the postman carries her mail right up to the porch, where she usually has a friendly chat with Luke about how the family is doing. Or Mister Tekka, to whom he is supposed to water the two rose bushes in the front garden along with delivering the mail, because he can't do that anymore at his advanced age.</p>
<p>What goes against my grain a bit is the spectacle at Amilyn Holdo's, to whom I not only have to deliver the mail, but also hand over a different little present on my uncle's behalf every day.<br/>On Monday sweet jam, on Tuesday flowers, on Wednesday a box of oat biscuits, on Thursday flowers again and on Friday, to crown the week, a good bottle of wine.</p>
<p>When will he finally have the guts to ask the lady out?</p>
<p>Fortunately, his list is not very long and after a little more than halfway, I have done most of the things. So, until the last address on the tour, I can concentrate on the real thing, delivering letters and parcels.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, at some point I forgot the list of special requests and got off the bus at the last stop on the route without having prepared myself.<br/>And then it happened. A true monster of a wild wolf rushed towards me and chased me barking when I saved myself on the bonnet of the van out of sheer desperation.<br/>Somehow, at that moment, I was too lost to just get into the car and honk for help.</p>
<p>There I sat, hoping that the wolf, yelping as it leapt around the bonnet, would not be able to reach me.<br/>A sharp whistle attracts the animal's immediate attention and lures it away. Relieved, I can finally slide off the car again.<br/>A woman has called the wolf to her and keeps it busy with a chewing bone.</p>
<p>I'm a little annoyed... why would anyone keep a fucking wolf in their front yard? Or did this one wander in from the woods? Why didn't Luke put any of this on his stupid list... and why do you have to live so far out here?</p>
<p>The last address on the tour is a small house in the forest, with no next-door neighbors.<br/>Who wants to live here?<br/>Standing on the front lawn is a young woman in a pair of colourful paisley patterned leggings and a black sports shirt. Her hair is tied into three bunts. She has obviously just been working out.</p>
<p>"Why are you keeping a wolf?" I ask in a neutral voice that doesn't show my annoyance.</p>
<p>After staring at me for a while as I slowly walk towards her, she eyes me up and down.<br/>Then, after clearing her throat, she asks, "What?"</p>
<p>I repeat my question and she replies in an annoyed tone that it is not a wolf.<br/>I look back at the animal, which has almost completely inhaled its chewing rod.</p>
<p>"She is a Czechoslovakian Wolfhound and her name is Ace!" the young woman informs me with a charming British accent.</p>
<p>Wait a minute! Ace?!<br/>With a furrowed brow I go back to the car and bring up the stupid list, Luke gave me again.</p>
<p>In the last place are the words: `By Niima, give Ace a snack, pet her and give her the mail! ´<br/>I'd forgotten all about that stupid list.</p>
<p>"So, this is Ace?" I ask stupidly.<br/>The young woman (Miss Niima apparently) raises an eyebrow and looks at me sceptically.<br/>Now I look at her a little more closely.<br/>She is brunette, has pretty hazel eyes and a sweet peach mouth.<br/>Are those freckles on her nose? Cute!<br/>She has a nice figure, her body looks toned without having lost any femininity and those legs...!<br/>This woman is gorgeous!</p>
<p>"Excuse me! My uncle had written down for me to pet Ace and give her a little snack."<br/>I rummage in my trouser pocket, the little chew stick out. Miss Niima crosses her arms and steps aside. Then I call Ace to me, kneel down and hold the treat out to her.<br/>She sniffs at it briefly and carefully pulls it out of my hand. After she has swallowed it in one bite, she comes up to me wagging her tail with joy and willingly lets me stroke her.</p>
<p>"Good girl!" I praise and can't help noticing a little blush around Miss Niima's nose.</p>
<p>While the dog continues to sniff me, I stand up and turn back to her owner.<br/>After staring stupidly at her for a while, I remember why I am here.</p>
<p>Now it's me who clears my throat. Embarrassed, I pick up the mail I dropped while running from Ace and hand it to her, smiling kindly.<br/>"Sorry again!"<br/>And then I look into those eyes again... Wow!</p>
<p>With a cute little smile, she takes the letters from my hand and thanks me.<br/>"Then... I'll see you again tomorrow?" I ask, immediately feeling stupid about it.<br/>Smirking slightly, she replies, "If I get mail tomorrow..., yes."<br/>"Right!"</p>
<p>As I sit back in the car and start the engine, I take another look at the house. Just then Miss Niima walks to the door with Ace in tow and I have a perfect view of her insanely awesome butt.</p>
<p>Hopefully she'll get mail again tomorrow!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey</p>
<p>"Damn! Damn, damn, damn!" I exclaim angrily as soon as I close the front door and hear the mail truck pull away.<br/>I forgot to ask him his name.</p>
<p>He's so fucking cute!<br/>As he turned towards the car, I almost bit my lower lip when I saw his nice bum.<br/>I should have asked his name!</p>
<p>Normally, old Luke always delivers the mail. And ever since she moved in here with Ace two years ago, the two of them have had a set ritual.<br/>Ace leaves the house through the back door and waits in the front garden for the mail van.<br/>Luke gets out, gives her a dog treat and a good petting.<br/>Then Luke gives her the mail and Ace carries letters and newspaper to my house.</p>
<p>Ace loves the postman and looks forward to it every day.<br/>Maybe I should have asked about Luke too, he had complained of a stomach ache last week. I wonder if it's serious.</p>
<p>It's kind of annoying now! On the one hand I wish Luke is well and will be well soon but... On the other hand, I hope that tomorrow that stupid big guy will come again.</p>
<p>Hopefully I'll get mail tomorrow!</p>
<p>Tuesday</p>
<p>Fortunately, I work from home a lot and can therefore wait by the window for the mail truck to arrive.<br/>Ace is already sitting impatiently on the lawn in front of the house, looking out towards the forest.</p>
<p>I live in a small house in a wooded area on the outskirts of a larger town.<br/>To get to my house you have to drive through a short forest path.<br/>A plus, there are no next-door neighbors complaining about Ace.<br/>A minus point, there are no next-door neighbors and it is sometimes quite lonely.</p>
<p>Finally, Ace stands up beaming with joy and slowly walks towards the mail truck.<br/>Now it's time Rey! Get out there and ask the big goon his name.</p>
<p>Just as I reach the door and have the handle in my hand, it occurs to me... that I don't really have any reason to go outside and address him....<br/>I don't even know what to ask him or how to ask him his name.</p>
<p>Oh God! What if I look like the desperate housewife here, waiting for the postman to ring twice?<br/>What a fucking cliché!</p>
<p>And just at the moment when I remember that I can ask about Luke's condition, Ace is already standing behind me, with the mail in his muzzle, grinning happily at me.</p>
<p>And then I hear the car drive away. I can still see the tail lights as it disappears into the forest.</p>
<p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p>
<p>Wednesday</p>
<p>The next day didn't get any better.<br/>This time I squatted in the front garden and waited with Ace while I weeded one of the beds.<br/>It's actually like every time Luke brings me the mail. Ace runs up to the post van wagging her tail, the postman gets out, gives her the treat and pets her a bit. Then he gives her the mail and she comes running to me.</p>
<p>And me...?<br/>I act like a bake fish, squat in front of the bed and stare at him like a teenager in love, not daring to speak to him.</p>
<p>He smiles kindly back and waves at me.<br/>"She has a short walk today." He states.<br/>I, stupid as I am, just nod and wave back.</p>
<p>As he's already disappearing into the woods, I remember that I wanted to ask about Luke... and his name.</p>
<p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p>
<p>Thursday</p>
<p>The next day, I get the glorious idea to check my pickup. That way I have the driveway in view and can walk up and talk to him when he comes by and does his daily ritual with Ace.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, I hadn't done the math with my stupid oil level gauge. Clumsily, the greasy thing slipped out of my hand and ruined my nice white shirt.</p>
<p>Thinking I had plenty of time before the post arrived, I quickly went inside to put something else on.<br/>As I was about to run for the door, Ace was already standing behind me with the mail in her mouth and grinning happily at me again.</p>
<p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p>
<p>Friday</p>
<p>Today is Friday and for now the last chance to get in touch with this sweet guy.<br/>The post office won't deliver to me on Saturday and who knows if he'll still be delivering for Luke on Monday.</p>
<p>I have it all planned out. This time I sit right next to Ace and wait for him. And he comes. As soon as he sees me sitting next to Ace, he smiles wryly at me and I feel like dozens of butterflies are fluttering in my stomach, making me weightless for a moment.</p>
<p>Oh my!</p>
<p>"Hi!" he waves at me.<br/>"And hello Ace, my sweet! Have you been waiting for me?" he asks happily.<br/>As soon as the dog rushes towards him, I stand up and watch her ritual.</p>
<p>It's a bit amazing. Ace doesn't really warm up to strangers that quickly but with him, after a few days, she even goes so far as to let him stroke her belly while she lolls on her back.</p>
<p>"She likes you." I say and am quite delighted, at the adorable blush on his cheeks.<br/>"Well, she's a great dog!"<br/>He then stands up and looks at her.</p>
<p>Damn! Why can't I think of anything clever to say now?<br/>Whenever I stand in front of this beautiful man, I feel like my brain has gone blank.</p>
<p>"Nice weather today, isn't it?" he asks suddenly.</p>
<p>Did he just ask about the weather?<br/>I can't help but think that at this moment he looks like he finds the question stupid himself.<br/>Is he nervous too?</p>
<p>"Um... yes, lovely!" I confirm.<br/>The silence that follows is embarrassing in the extreme.</p>
<p>"Well... so then? I'll get back to it then..." He says, running a hand through his hair. 'I'd like to do that.</p>
<p>Oh no. If he leaves now, I might not see him again....<br/>"Well then! See you next week!" he says on his way to the car.<br/>Next week?<br/>"Yes! I'm looking forward to it!" I say exuberantly, feeling my cheeks glow.<br/>He turns to me once more in amazement and then smiles gently at me.</p>
<p>At least I'll have the chance to meet him again next week.</p>
<p>And I forgot to ask about Luke again.<br/>Fuck!</p>
<p>And his name.<br/>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p>
<p>Saturday</p>
<p>As I mentioned before, the post office doesn't deliver to me on Saturday and Sunday. And to get out for a change and not sit in my work corner writing or drawing all day, or waiting with Ace for the hot postman, I meet up with my publisher and friend Rose for a coffee in town.</p>
<p>Ace can be alone for a few hours, even though I have an uneasy feeling she'll have torn the place apart for me by the time I get back.</p>
<p>I tell her about my new postman and my problem talking to him.<br/>Even though she sometimes means it a bit too well, Rose usually gives me good advice.</p>
<p>"Just order something!" is her advice on this.<br/>My puzzled expression forces her to explain.</p>
<p>"It's simple! You order something from an online shop and specify your postman as the delivery service. Then he has to come to you and even ask you for a signature."</p>
<p>That's not such a stupid idea!</p>
<p>"But why didn't you actually approach him directly? You're not normally shy."<br/>"It was just awkward for me! I don't want to make such a desperate impression, like I'm waiting for the postman to ring twice." I say and sip my Frappucino.</p>
<p>Rose examines me more closely and then raises an eyebrow.<br/>"So, you don't want to seem like you need to?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"But actually, you totally need it?!"<br/>"Yes!" I confess.<br/>"Oha! And how big is your dry spell?" she now asks directly.<br/>Blushing, I put on the straw and mumble the answer unintelligibly.<br/>"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you."<br/>"A little over a year."</p>
<p>"WHAT? A YEAR?" Rose exclaims in shock, drawing the attention of all the patrons in the café.<br/>"Would you please come back down!" I bark at her, looking around sheepishly.</p>
<p>"But why?" she asks a little quieter now.<br/>"I don't know... No idea... There used to be a guy I took home but..."<br/>"But what?" she urges.<br/>"When he lunged at me, Ace freaked out and tried to go for his throat because she thought he was going to attack me."<br/>I keep it from her that the guy actually did that.</p>
<p>"You're not serious now?" she asks, stunned.<br/>"You let your dog, ruin a potential fuck?" she asks, almost annoyed.<br/>"She's just trying to protect me." I try to defend my hairy roommate.</p>
<p>But Rose doesn't go on goading Ace.<br/>She knows how much she means to me. And no cock is worth giving her up.</p>
<p>"Well... Can you at least do it yourself?" she asks a little calmer now.<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Well, do you get yourself what a penis normally does?" she asks bluntly. I could have guessed, though.</p>
<p>"Um..." embarrassed, I look around the room to see if anyone is aware of this conversation.<br/>"I have a dildo... but it doesn't quite cut it... The original is just always better." I joke and wink at her.</p>
<p>"Have you ever tried a vibrator?"<br/>"To be honest... no. Is it really that much better?"<br/>"Why yes! My new boyfriend is away on business a lot right now and how do you think I get relief when he can't get it done?"<br/>Again, a topic I don't really want to think about....</p>
<p>"Tell you what..." she starts, pulling out her phone.<br/>"There's a really good massage wand... I'll buy it for you and send it straight to you. Then you can find out." She says as she sends an order in her phone.</p>
<p>"That's nice of you."<br/>"Anything for my favorite author."<br/>"Rose! I only write children's books!"<br/>"Yes, but your children's book series <em> 'The Adventurers of Ace the Wolf' </em> is doing extremely well with the test audience." She praises me and focuses on her phone again.</p>
<p>I love Rose for that. She might be a bit special but she understands me and still gives me the best advice in the end or builds me up again.</p>
<p>I like the tip with the order.</p>
<p>As soon as I get home and have put all the furniture back in place that Ace knocked over, I call up an online shop and scroll through the offers.<br/>I decide on a play ball for Ace. Her last one had become so tattered that I had to throw it away at some point.</p>
<p>When I enter the desired supplier in the delivery options, I am told that my item would be delivered as early as Monday.<br/>Perfect!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben</p>
<p>Friday</p>
<p>It can't be that hard to approach a pretty girl!?!</p>
<p>Ever since I met this charming creature, Rey Niima, on Monday, I have been going to work every morning with great joy. I was even happier when I saw that she was expecting mail. I will see her again.</p>
<p>Even those silly extra tasks, from Luke I take on with great enthusiasm.<br/>I have a friendly chat with old Maz and even tell her about my encounter with the wolf-dog lady Ace and her lovely owner.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that was it for happiness that day.<br/>Rey did not turn up. Only Ace greeted me happily and collected her treat, petting and mail.<br/>Then I drove on dejectedly.</p>
<p>On Wednesday I finally see her again and at the sight of her my heart beats so hard that I'm afraid she'll be able to hear it.</p>
<p>She is crouching in front of a flower bed, watching me intently while I deal with Ace.</p>
<p>Come on Ben! Say something! Talk to her!<br/>Speak to her? But what? Words? Boo-hoo!</p>
<p>"She has a short walk today?" I ask.<br/>What kind of stupid question is that???</p>
<p>She just nods and waves at me... That was a basket!</p>
<p>On Thursday she is not there again. Only Ace greets me and I drive off again.</p>
<p>But on Friday! On Friday I finally see her again and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was waiting for me.</p>
<p>I greet her and go through my usual ritual with the lady dog. She watches me and I notice my hands shaking.</p>
<p>"She likes you." She says kindly.<br/>She is talking to me! Oh God! Concentrate, Solo! Say something sensible!</p>
<p>"She's a great dog!"</p>
<p>Then I stand up and we face each other.<br/>She's silent... I gotta say something... Say something! Come on! Give her a compliment. But what...? Talk about... her skin... Bullshit! Her eyes... No! Right. Tell her she's got a nice ass! NO! Damn it! Come on! She's waiting...<br/>"Nice weather today, isn't it?"</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>What the hell is wrong with me?????</p>
<p>At least we both seem equally disappointed in me.<br/>"Um... yes, lovely!"</p>
<p>As you might expect, an awkward silence follows.</p>
<p>This isn't going to work! I have to call it a day here and try again next week!<br/>"Well... so then? I'll be back then..." I say and run my hands through my hair, annoyed with myself.</p>
<p>"Well then! See you next week!" I say goodbye and make my way to the car.</p>
<p>"Yes! I'm looking forward to it!" she calls after me.<br/>Did she just say she's looking forward?<br/>Startled, I turn to her and catch hope as soon as I see her flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>I start the weekend with a smile and look forward to next Monday.</p>
<p>Monday again</p>
<p>Ok Solo! Now it's on! You have been given the ultimate chance here. She ordered something, a little package that she has to countersign.<br/>Pull yourself together and stop showing off your antisocial streak!</p>
<p>Going through today's deliveries, I could have kissed that precious little commodity.<br/>Rey Niima ordered something... And I get to deliver it to her.<br/>If I were a dog, I would run around all day with a wagging tail.</p>
<p>Finally, through the forest and with her little house in view, I feel like bursting with joy.<br/>As always, Ace comes to meet me, but today she only gets a treat and a good belly rub.</p>
<p>I'm in such a good mood today, I'd be willing to rub her belly all day.</p>
<p>Excitedly, she accompanies me to the door. And after I have rung the bell, the door opens after a short time.<br/>There she is!</p>
<p>She's got her hair tied back in those three buns and she's shining in a cute summer dress today. And her smile... A row of perfect white teeth flashes and I feel my heart racing.</p>
<p>"Package for Niima." I say in a singsong voice... Oh God! How embarrassing!<br/>She only beams brighter.</p>
<p>I hand her the pad and wait for her to put her signature.<br/>As I hand her the packet, our fingers touch and we both get a little electric shock.<br/>How strange.</p>
<p>Alright... Now then Miss Niima..."<br/>"Rey!" she quickly calls between us before I can say goodbye.<br/>A grin grows on my face.<br/>"Alright..., Rey!"<br/>I finally get to call her by her name.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow?"<br/>"I hope so!" she replies, biting her bottom lip... Please let it mean what I think it means!</p>
<p>On the way to the car, I have to keep looking back only to see her still looking after me....</p>
<p>God! Why can't it be tomorrow already?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey</p>
<p>Monday again</p>
<p>Send order...<br/>After a short time, I receive the order confirmation.<br/>A 20-pound bag of dry food for Ace will be delivered tomorrow.<br/>The food bin is still half full but that doesn't matter now!</p>
<p>As soon as the postman drove away and Ace took her new play ball for immediate destruction, I ran to my laptop and called up the online shop.<br/>I don't need anything for me yet, but I always need something for Ace.</p>
<p>Since I couldn't think of anything better at the moment, it just became food.<br/>And thanks to the possibility of express delivery, I'll be visited by the adorable postman again tomorrow.</p>
<p>Tuesday again</p>
<p>I sit excitedly by the window, eagerly awaiting the arrival of my delivery.<br/>And here he comes. Like every day, Ace greets him first.<br/>Then, when he has spoiled her with enough cuddles, he goes back into his car and pulls out a large heavy package.</p>
<p>I quickly rush out to help him, but before I even reach the lawn, he lifts the 20-pound package onto his shoulder, making me drool.</p>
<p>I know he's just showing off but... I immediately have a daydream running through my head where he throws me over his shoulder and carries me straight to my bed....</p>
<p>"A package of heavy stuff!" He exclaims as he lowers it at my feet.<br/>"Thank you!" I breathe, looking at him with flushed cheeks.<br/>"Signature please, Rey!" he says, handing me his pad.<br/>"I'm Ben, by the way." He informs as I hand the pad back to him.<br/>"Ben..." I repeat, staring at him as if in a trance.</p>
<p>Then an idea comes to me.<br/>"You, tell me Ben...! There's food for Ace in that box, could you be so kind and take the bag to the supply cupboard?" I ask honey-sweetly, practicing my blink.</p>
<p>It works. Like a bobblehead, he nods enthusiastically and is already getting back to lifting the heavy package that Ace sniffs at curiously.<br/>I lead him into the house and straight to the storage cupboard. He puts the box down next to the open (half-full) food bin and turns back to me.</p>
<p>Then we face each other and with him here in my house, I suddenly feel small and weak... What is this man doing to me?<br/>Excited, I run my tongue over my lips and could almost whoop when he bends his head towards me and....</p>
<p>
  <em> *RINGGG * </em>
</p>
<p>... we startle apart as my phone rings.<br/>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p>
<p>He smiles apologetically at me and runs his hand through his hair again.<br/>Then he says goodbye with a quiet "See you tomorrow then, Rey!" and quickly disappears as I walk towards my ringing phone, wishing the caller would find the corner of a table with his little toe.</p>
<p>Rose answers on the other end and asks me, in all seriousness, how things are going with my hot postman.<br/>As I watch him sadly drive away, I begin to speak.</p>
<p>"Have you ever heard of bad timing, Rose?"</p>
<p>Friday again</p>
<p>Wednesday and Thursday didn't get any better.<br/>I managed to order myself something for each day but something always came up before we could talk or otherwise....</p>
<p>When he delivered the food bag on Wednesday, he jokingly asked me if the new food was to my taste. I had joked back and said that I preferred pizza..., little info-hit on the side.</p>
<p>But just as I was telling him about delivering a food bag with this package and offering to do some food bag exercises with Ace, his phone rang.<br/>He was called back.</p>
<p>On Thursday I offered to help him find a suitable place for the new dog bed.<br/>So, with the huge Donut cushion and a tail wagging Ace, we walked around my little house.<br/>I have to admit that it really is a very small house but this way I could at least show it to him once.</p>
<p>Right at the beginning there is my living room, which is divided into two halves, on the one hand the real living area, with couch, coffee table, as well as TV and some shelves that are crammed with books.<br/>And in the other half, my work corner. A large desk corner with a computer screen, a laptop, countless drawing materials, loose papers lying around and handwritten notes. I explain to him that I am a children's book author and illustrator and actually only work from home.</p>
<p>Behind the living room is my open kitchen, which is more like a kitchenette in terms of size.</p>
<p>Then there's my bathroom, which at least has a bathtub, and my bedroom, which is dominated by my bed and a huge mirrored wardrobe.</p>
<p>But the only place where the Donut cushion really fits is next to the couch in the living room.</p>
<p>After Ace has contentedly laid down on her new bed, I hold out my hand to him and thank him. As he grips my hand, it happens again. With my small hand in his big paw, I feel small and vulnerable.</p>
<p>"You're welcome!" he says in a low voice and strokes the back of my hand with his thumb.</p>
<p>Slowly he bends his head back down towards me and... again my stupid phone rings....</p>
<p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Always at such crucial moments! He already knows where my bedroom is...! Wait! What?</p>
<p>But the call was really important! Rose wants to meet with me on Saturday to go over the latest stories. I'm working on a new book called, The Adventures of Ace and the Postman.</p>
<p>But today is Friday. I've already silenced my phone and mobile to eradicate any possible interruptions. Today I will finally dare to invite him for a coffee.<br/>I know from Luke that my address is the last stop on his tour and that he has plenty of time afterwards.</p>
<p>And here he comes. After the usual snack and petting session with Ace, he approaches me with two parcels and is accompanied by an excited Ace.<br/>She is totally excited because she has got used to the new postman coming every day with a present for her. And this time, too, she is right. I ordered a sniffing blanket for her and I'm looking forward to watching her digging around in it to find her treats.</p>
<p>But why actually two parcels?</p>
<p>"Delivery for the lovely Miss Niima!" he jokes, holding the packages out to me like a waiter.<br/>"Ben! I told you, you can call me Rey!" I tease back, blushing a little at the 'lovely'.</p>
<p>But before I can even grab the two packages, Ace intervenes and grabs the top one, and on the lawn in front of the house, immediately sets about tearing it open.</p>
<p>And just at that moment I remember what's in the second packet....</p>
<p><strong>"No! Not Ace! Bad dog! Out!!!"</strong> I scream in panic.<br/>But it is already too late. In the next moment, Ace, having freed the oblong silicone-covered object, runs a few feet away with it so it can't be taken from her and starts chewing on it.</p>
<p>When it then also starts to vibrate, she feels animated and excitedly throws it in the air, only to catch it again afterwards.</p>
<p>Then Ben, who has run after the dog, can also see what the supposed dog toy is.</p>
<p>Obviously taken aback, he suddenly stops.<br/>"Is that a vibrator?" he asks cautiously, but doesn't look at me yet.</p>
<p>I squint my eyes, press my lips together and wish I could sink into a huge hole in the floor.</p>
<p>I still don't look up when he starts talking again.<br/>"You shouldn't use that one with your boyfriend anymore though!" he says carefully.</p>
<p>Glancing at him, I realize he is looking at me shyly from the side.</p>
<p>It's amazing... Is he just checking to see if I have a boyfriend...?<br/>It's kind of cute.</p>
<p>"I... don't have a boyfriend..." I say shyly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.</p>
<p>He acknowledges it with a silent nod as we watch Ace play with the stupid vibrator.</p>
<p>"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?" he finally asks and I feel like the butterflies in my stomach are making me float a foot above the ground.</p>
<p>"Is this going to be a date?" I ask quietly.<br/>"A date...? Yeah, I think so." He replies with a grin.</p>
<p>Smiling enthusiastically, I turn to him and breathe, "Then, yes I'd love to..." Whereupon he beams happily at me.</p>
<p>Then I remember what day tomorrow is.</p>
<p>"I can't tomorrow though."<br/>With that, his mood seems to sink again.</p>
<p>But finally, my brain seems to be working again.<br/>"Do you want to maybe come over to my place today? We could watch a movie and order a pizza." I suggest.</p>
<p>"Sounds good but...Do pizza delivery services deliver all the way out here?"</p>
<p>Is he taking the piss out of me right now?</p>
<p>"Then I suggest you bring one!" I say, looking at him belligerently.<br/>"If you provide wine?"<br/>"I already have it here."<br/>"Sounds fair..."</p>
<p>He looks at his watch and considers for a moment.<br/>"I could be back here in about two hours..."<br/>"Good..."</p>
<p>And as he drives off in his car again, I realize we just made a date... In two hours...!? Without thinking much, I run back into the house and hurriedly start cleaning up, re-covering the bed, feeding Ace and taking a shower....</p>
<p>Luckily Rose had dragged me along for a waxing a few weeks ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben</p>
<p>There were lots of little clues that kept making me think that Rey might be interested in me too.</p>
<p>After I put on that bodybuilder show for her on Tuesday, which had clearly impressed her too, she asked me to take the dog food I had ordered to her pantry. There I saw the half-full food bin... Had she ordered the food just to see me again...? That sounds a bit conceited... Even though it came over me afterwards and I almost kissed her.<br/>Unfortunately, we were interrupted by her phone...</p>
<p>Then she wanted to try out with me the food bag that had been delivered for Ace. Why would she suggest that if not to spend time with me?<br/>Unfortunately, we were interrupted by my phone....</p>
<p>But I wasn't really sure until Thursday. She actually asked me to come to her house to find a suitable place for the dog cushion she had delivered. Conveniently, she was able to show me her house at the same time.<br/>After we had placed the cushion next to her couch in the living room, she held out her hand to me and thanked me... I had to pull myself together like hell not to pull her towards me and eat her up immediately. Fortunately, I already knew where her bedroom was. But at least I wanted to get a kiss from her.<br/>Unfortunately, we were interrupted by her phone again...</p>
<p>But today, I swear to myself, today I will ask her out! My phone is muted, all other addresses have left and even old Maz wished me good luck after I told her about my progress every day.</p>
<p>This time she's even expecting two packages. I can't wait to see what's inside. What could Ace still be missing? How could Rey lure me to her even more?</p>
<p>But to be perfectly honest... I didn't expect this.<br/>At first, I thought Ace had smelled a dog bone in the package she had grabbed or something....</p>
<p>But Rey's panicked shouts had alerted me, so I tried to reach Ace, but...<br/>No... I really hadn't expected that. When the lady dog suddenly has a massage stick in her mouth and it starts to vibrate....</p>
<p>But as embarrassing as this moment might be, for the first time in a fortnight, my brain finally started working again and I made an important remark that revealed my exact intentions.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't use that with your boyfriend anymore though!"</p>
<p>Yes! It was subtle and gives her the opportunity to eliminate all insecurities.</p>
<p>Her coy response leaves no doubt. Ok... it's now or never!</p>
<p>"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?" I ask, holding my breath with tension.</p>
<p>"Is this going to be a date?"<br/>You bet it's going to be a date sweetie!<br/>"A date...? Yeah, I guess so."<br/>This cute game inevitably makes me grin.</p>
<p>Her smile almost cracks me up and her reply, "Then, yes I'd love to..." makes me grin even wider.</p>
<p>"I can't tomorrow." She says suddenly.<br/>And there goes the good mood.</p>
<p>I'm afraid I'll run away like a petulant child at any moment, but...<br/>"Would you like to come to my place today? We could watch a film and order a pizza."</p>
<p>The idea is even better!</p>
<p>After we agree that I will bring the pizza and she will provide wine. I promise her to be back in two hours and say goodbye.</p>
<p>Like a maniac I race back to the distribution center, sign out, only to dash home like a maniac, shower, shave and put on something other than blue shirt and grey trousers in no time at all.</p>
<p>Actually, I know it's not proper since it's technically a first date, but I pack two condoms anyway... just to be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving outside her house, I hear Ace barking as I get out.<br/>As Rey opens the door, the dog comes barking towards me.<br/>Curious, she sniffs at me and the pizza held up in front of her, then follows me excitedly back into the house.</p>
<p>Rey has also changed her clothes. She is now wearing a short red plaid wrap dress and her hair is down.</p>
<p>Oh God help me! She is so cute!</p>
<p>We make ourselves comfortable on her couch and discuss which film we want to watch on Netflix. We decide on Late Night, although I don't really care about the film (even though it's very good).</p>
<p>And so, we sit down on her couch, eat the pizza, drink wine and laugh about the film.</p>
<p>After three quarters of a pizza and the first bottle of wine, the mood loosens up a bit.<br/>Rey has already moved further near me and now she drags her feet onto the couch.<br/>Carefully I put my arm behind her on the backrest and am almost startled when she actually leans against me. Now she is so close to me that I can smell her lovely perfume.</p>
<p>The fact that she doesn't resist when my arm slides from the back of the couch onto her shoulder gives me the hint to go one step further. And so, my other hand moves to her bare knee and I gently stroke her sun-kissed, tender skin with my thumb.</p>
<p>And she too takes a step further. She grabs my hand, which is on her knee, and slowly begins to intertwine our fingers.<br/>As soon as I turn my head towards her, there is only one step missing from her. When she turns her head to me too, we both know what it's coming to.</p>
<p>I don't have to wait long, after only a few seconds, she looks up at me, through her eyelashes. She is so beautiful!</p>
<p>She releases her hand from mine and touches my cheek very gently. The next moment my mouth is on hers. I don't remember whether I was the one who initiated the kiss or she did. But it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>Her lips are so soft and before long I open my mouth and feel her lower lip. With a muffled moan she lets me in and I can finally taste her. She tastes of wine and summer and during the kiss my hand moves from her knee, up her thigh.</p>
<p>And in no time, she is on her back and I am above her. I slide my leg between her thighs and elicit a sweet whimper.</p>
<p>But what happens next... is only announced with a low growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey</p>
<p>Everything started so perfectly.<br/>Ben came over on time, he looked groomed and he brought the perfect pizza.<br/>We quickly agreed on a movie and the wine lightened the mood.</p>
<p>First, I sit closer to him, then his arm moves to my shoulder. Next, he touches my leg, sending sweet shivers down my spine. To encourage him further, I grabbed his hand on my leg and eventually looked up at him.</p>
<p>God. He looks so good. Very gently, I touched his face and then the kiss began.</p>
<p>After a short time, his tongue asked for entry and explored my mouth devotedly when I gave it to him.</p>
<p>His hand on my knee slowly moved up and at some point, I was lying on my back and he on top of me.<br/>As he presses his leg against my, very sensitive core, a small sound of pleasure escapes my mouth and... from then on, somehow everything actually went wrong....</p>
<p>I had completely forgotten about her, but a growl reminded me of Ace's presence. But by then it was too late. The next moment, before I could have stopped her, the dog jumped up and grabbed Ben's leg.</p>
<p>He flinched in fright and Ace tugged at his leg.<br/>Cursing loudly, he jumped off me and I rushed towards Ace. With a sharp <strong>"ACE OUT!"</strong> I called her back, grabbed her by her collar and dragged her to the front door.</p>
<p>Once outside, she ran a few steps into the garden, where she looked at me sadly with her tail tucked and her ears lowered.</p>
<p>I'll save myself any commentary now, since she hasn't done anything wrong in and of itself.</p>
<p>Then I turn to Ben. He stands in the middle of the room and looks at me with wide eyes. But as soon as I look down his leg....</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Ben! I'm so sorry about that! Your leg! Does it hurt a lot?" I ask, pointing to his lower right leg, where his trousers are just hanging in tatters.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" I wail as I rush up to him, get on my knees in front of him and examine the offended body part.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry... Please don't be angry with her! She didn't know any different... Oh damn! I can understand if you want to leave now... but please don't go out for a few minutes, Ace will come back in through the back door..." I say desperately through tears. Then Ben crouches down to me and tries to speak in between.</p>
<p>"No! It's ok... Rey calm down..."<br/>But I don't listen to him. It's just like last time I had a man in the house who got a little too pushy. Only Ace had still caught him in the front yard and bitten him in a more delicate spot.</p>
<p>"Please! You mustn't be angry with her! She was only trying to protect me! It's not her fault... Please be..." But that's as far as I get. He grabs me by the upper arms and pulls me to him. Then he presses his mouth on mine, silencing me.</p>
<p>After a long moment he lets me go again. Then he brushes a strand of hair out of my face and, with two fingers under my chin, forces me to look him in the face.</p>
<p>I sniffle and can hardly believe how lovingly he looks at me.</p>
<p>"It's all right, I said! Look..." he says, pointing to his damaged leg.<br/>"She only bit the fabric. She didn't touch my skin." He reassures me. And he is right. It is only his trouser leg that is damaged, the skin has not been broken.</p>
<p>"And why should I be angry with Ace? She's just doing her job!"<br/>"That means you're not asking for her to be euthanized?" I ask tearfully.<br/>"What?! Rey, no! Why would anyone demand that?" he asks, now upset.</p>
<p>Dejectedly, I lower my head again.<br/>Ben helps me up and we sit back down on the couch.</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever asked you to euthanize her?" he asks quietly.<br/>I nod and feel new tears, running down my cheek.</p>
<p>"You want to tell me about it?"<br/>I sniffle once and look at him through my damp lashes.</p>
<p>"A little over a year ago, I had a friend over to my place. He was very interested in me at the time and became quite pushy as the evening went on... Then, when he got a little too on top of me, pinning me to the couch and ripping my shirt, Ace pounced on him and pulled him off me by the leg. I'd sent her into the front yard after that where she then yapped at the door the whole time he was in here yelling at me that I could never keep such a dangerous dog under control."</p>
<p>Ben listens intently and doesn't say a word, although he does get a very serious expression at the bit about the ass trying to get into my pants so rudely that time, and his jaw is visibly tighter.</p>
<p>"Then he stormed out of the house and Ace attacked him again outside... and bit him right in the balls."</p>
<p>Ben can't help smirking and I could laugh at that too if it hadn't been so damn serious at the time.</p>
<p>"He then called the police and tried to demand that Ace be put down as a dangerous dog."<br/>"Excuse me?" asks Ben now very angrily.</p>
<p>"But the policewoman had seen my torn clothes and realized that Ace was only trying to protect me. She had ended the matter with that and threatened the guy with a charge of coercion if he didn't desist from trying to harm my dog. He relented and has never been in touch since. But the policewoman warned me to avoid such things in future. As Ace could still be classed as a danger."</p>
<p>Sadly, I lower my head and think back to how desperate I was when Ace was in danger.</p>
<p>"I haven't had any male acquaintances since then, and I don't invite anyone over. Since I work at home a lot, I can take good care of Ace and only go into town once in a while at the weekend to meet with my publisher. The only visitor I get here regularly is Luke. And Ace is... I've had her since she was a puppy and she's been my family ever since... I can't give her up."</p>
<p>I don't actually tell anyone (except Rose) how lonely I am out here but for some reason, I want Ben to understand me properly.</p>
<p>"Rey...! I'm glad you told me and... believe me! I understand you... And I understand Ace too..."<br/>Astonished, I tilt my head.</p>
<p>"You said that to you, Ace is like your family... Well, to Ace, you are her whole world!"</p>
<p>Tears run down my cheek.<br/>The next moment, I hear the dog flap snap on the back door and then Ace is standing behind the couch, looking at us dejectedly.</p>
<p>Ben stretches out his arm and holds out his hand to her. The dog carefully sniffs at his fingers and then gently licks the fingertips. She closes her eyes with pleasure as Ben begins to scratch her behind the ears.</p>
<p>"You're a good girl!" praises Ben and just like last Monday when he said that to her, I wish he would praise me like that too... naked... down on all fours... with a collar around my neck... and his cock in my mouth....</p>
<p>Fucking hell! Where do these thoughts come from?</p>
<p>Clearing my throat, I clench my thighs and try to collect myself.</p>
<p>"If you want to go now..., the coast is clear in the front yard now." I say meekly and pray to all the gods that can hear me that he stays.</p>
<p>Taken aback, he turns to me and looks at my timid form.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to leave then?" he asks quietly.</p>
<p>"No." I huff, looking up at him and nibbling on my bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Do you want us to finish watching the film?" he asks, nodding his head towards the TV, which is set to pause.</p>
<p>Without saying a word, I shake my head.</p>
<p>"Would you like us to open another bottle of wine?" he suggests.</p>
<p>Again, I shake my head and start to grin.</p>
<p>"Would you... like us to go to the bedroom?" he asks now with a definite tone that leaves no doubt as to what will happen in that bedroom.</p>
<p>Very slightly I nod and after a few seconds I take his hand, turn off the TV and pull him out of the living room.</p>
<p>In the bedroom, I close the door behind us to avoid another attack from Ace. And then he pulls me into his arms.</p>
<p>As we kiss, he pushes me further into the room until at some point he breaks away from me and turns me around.<br/>Now he's standing right behind me and I can feel the bulge of his trousers pressing directly against my bottom.</p>
<p>"Watch!" he orders in a raspy voice and points forward.</p>
<p>We stand directly in front of the mirror and I watch as he slides his hands from my shoulders down my arms. Then they travel up my stomach and cup my breasts through the fabric of the dress.</p>
<p>I'm not wearing a bra, as I almost always do, and the excitement has already hardened my nipples as he twirls them between his thumb and forefinger.<br/>I breathe a little louder as he squeezes harder and they get even harder.</p>
<p>Then he begins to undo the knot on the side of my wrap dress, exposing my front.<br/>After he slides the garment off my shoulders, I stand barefoot in front of him in just my briefs.</p>
<p>The look he gives me is hard to read but I have the feeling that his eyes are getting darker and darker.<br/>And then his hands are on me again. With warm hands he massages my breasts and his quickened breath blows in my ear.</p>
<p>"You... are beautiful, Rey!" he whispers, sending a shiver down my spine.</p>
<p>As his left hand alternately tweaks my nipples, his right travels further down until he reaches the fabric of my panties.<br/>With one finger he strokes the fabric, along my crease.</p>
<p>"You seem a little wet here..." he informs jokingly.<br/>"I'll have to investigate that further..."</p>
<p>Then his hand slides under my panties and he runs his finger through my dripping wet cunt.</p>
<p>I give a startled "Huchhh!" as he touches my clit.</p>
<p>"Did you like that?"<br/>The vibration of his voice against my back, makes butterflies dance in my stomach again each time and when he starts stimulating my clit in gentle circles, my "Huchhh!", comes out another octave higher.</p>
<p>I put my hand in front of my mouth to muffle my sounds, but with the hand that isn't in my panties, he grabs my wrist and exposes my mouth again.</p>
<p>"No! I want to hear everything...!" he says with clear excitement in his voice.</p>
<p>Eventually the finger moves further and pushes into my hole and... ohhh... his finger is so much bigger than mine....<br/>He starts to fuck me slowly with his middle finger until his index finger joins in too and he stretches me further.</p>
<p>"Hmmmm...! So nice and tight!" he purrs and now kisses the sensitive skin below my ear.</p>
<p>There are incredible feelings flooding me from all sides.<br/>His fingers in my pussy, his mouth and tongue on my neck, his member pressing against my ass through his pants and the constant certainty that he is watching everything in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Ben...!" I whimper softly. I hold onto his right arm with one hand and he still holds the other by the wrist in front of my chest.<br/>Gradually, I begin to grind my hips against his hand, which is currently filling me with two fingers.</p>
<p>Just as I think I might come at any moment, he breathes a question into my ear that makes me shudder.<br/>"Do you think you can take a third?"</p>
<p>And before I can respond in any way, a third finger is already pushing its way into my entrance, stretching me in such a delicious way that I wonder how I'll ever be able to touch myself with my own fingers again.</p>
<p>Now we have found an even pace.<br/>My head rests on his shoulder as he kisses, licks and lightly bites my neck.<br/>My hips move against the heel of his hand as it rubs my clit again, and with the three fingers driving out of me and into me faster and faster, I feel pressure building in my lower belly.</p>
<p>"Come for me! Come on, Rey!"</p>
<p>And as if a knot would burst, I scream out my orgasm with an almost soundless yelp.<br/>My cunt spasms around his fingers and I go rigid until I almost collapse inside myself....</p>
<p>Ben catches me and manoeuvres me onto my bed.</p>
<p>Here I lie on my back. Still breathing heavily, I stare at the ceiling and try to remember my surroundings.</p>
<p>Ben is standing in front of the bed, looking at me with a smile.<br/>And he is still fully dressed! That's not the way to do it!</p>
<p>As he crouches in front of me, I sit down on the edge of the bed and pull his face towards me to kiss him.</p>
<p>"You looked so beautiful." He praises and smiles proudly at me.</p>
<p>"What do you wish for, Rey?" he asks suddenly.<br/>"What do you mean?" I ask back, shaking my head.<br/>"What is your wish...? What are you dreaming about?"</p>
<p>I have to think for a moment. No guy has ever asked me such a strange question before sex.<br/>What do I wish for...? What does he want to hear? Is he expecting me to wish for something kinky? Is he going to ask me for something in a reverse way? But what? The only thing I can think of is actually nothing perverted but... Yes, you can say that I really wish for it....</p>
<p>With glowing cheeks, I lower my head and struggle with myself for a moment until I look up at him and whisper, "I wish... that you would call me too, a good girl..."</p>
<p>Ben looks at me sharply and for a second, I think I've gone too far, until he stands back up and strokes my head gently.</p>
<p>"You know... what you have to do?" he asks in a low and commanding voice.</p>
<p>Yes..., I know exactly what I have to do....</p>
<p>I nod, barely noticeable, and slowly undo first the button and then the zip on his trousers. As I do so, I keep eye contact.</p>
<p>I push his trousers, including his pants, down to his knees and before my eyes…, his really huge cock rises up.</p>
<p>Wow! Now I understand why he used three fingers. Tentatively, I stroke him briefly and try to encompass him with my hand.<br/>Leanly shocked, I realize that my fingers don't even touch, he's so thick....</p>
<p>But I can do this...! I won't be able to swallow him whole but... I'll manage to get this man on his knees, I say to myself, ready to fight.</p>
<p>Enthusiastically, I begin to lick a line on the underside, from root to tip. Then I take him once as deep as I can in my mouth and enjoy the slight hissing from him. With a glance upwards, I see that he has closed his eyes tensely.</p>
<p>Once again, I try to swallow as much as I can and make sure I get him as wet as possible with my saliva so that he is well lubricated when I start to jerk him off with my hand.</p>
<p>I lick up a small sperm bead and massage the tip very gently with my tongue.<br/>He strokes my head encouragingly and moans again and again when I suck a little harder or massage his balls carefully.</p>
<p>And again, I try to take him a little further into my mouth.</p>
<p>At one point I realize that I'm not ready to go any further and concentrate to stop the gag reflex and breathe slowly through my nose. Gradually the tears come and I have to take it out again, continue to work it with my hand and catch my breath for a moment.</p>
<p>Once again, I take it until it hits the roof of my mouth, then I look up at him and the look in his eyes almost drives me crazy.<br/>His lips are formed into an o and his eyes are almost closed. He's letting me take control and I feel so powerful right now.</p>
<p>Turned on, I moan, which sounds more like a strained gurgle through the cock in my mouth, but the sound sends such intense vibrations into his member that he groans loudly, grabs me roughly by the hair and pushes me away from him before cuming down my throat.</p>
<p>Then, breathing heavily, he pushes me back onto the bed and starts to finish undressing.</p>
<p>Trousers and pants, land in the corner together with socks and shoes, soon followed by his shirt and then he stands naked in front of me.<br/>And... oh man! This chest... these upper arms...</p>
<p>Excited, I want to sit up again, just to run my fingers over his pectoral muscles... and kiss... and lick....</p>
<p>But Ben has other plans.<br/>"No, no, sweetie! Now it's my turn! Lie back and relax!" he orders and is already taking off my panties, which are by now completely soaked.</p>
<p>A little intimidated, I close my legs, knowing exactly what he's going to do next and somehow, I've never liked it when a guy tries to make me climax with oral sex. Because that's never worked before.</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't close it! I've got something to do there... you're not done there yet!"<br/>"Listen, Ben! Can't we just skip that part and get straight to the main part?" I ask matter-of-factly, already wanting to turn to the bedside cabinet to look for a condom.</p>
<p>"Oh no! I said I'm not done there yet!" he hairs and pushes me back again,<br/>"You stay here now, otherwise I'll have to get something to tie you down with."</p>
<p>(That sounds kind of interesting too!)</p>
<p>"I don't really like it though!" I whine, already wanting to sit up again.</p>
<p>I think about telling him that I've fallen asleep doing this before... Or that someone once tried to tongue my clit like it was a bloodthirsty vampire and his tongue was Buffy the Vampire Slayer.</p>
<p>"Funny! I don't even remember eating your pussy before... Actually, I think I remember eating every one..."</p>
<p>"Ben!" I say threateningly, seeing his name stretch out a bit.<br/>"Rey trust me! I know what I'm doing! Now spread your pretty legs so I can taste you, because I suspect you taste quite excellent." He says, (at least the first part,) a little more seriously and pushes me back down.</p>
<p>Then he pulls my legs wide apart and gets into position in front of them.<br/>I get a little restless as he puts my legs over his shoulders but then he parts my labia with his fingers and starts licking up my moisture from my last orgasm. Again, and again he passes my clit with the tip of his tongue. He doesn't touch it directly but... This closeness actually makes me tremble a little.</p>
<p>But even this torture comes to an end at some point and then he puts his lips on the little pearl of pleasure and sucks on it hard, as if his life depended on it.<br/>Startled, I cry out briefly and reach into his hair to press his face against my pussy.</p>
<p>I can feel him grinning as he puts his mouth over my hole and his tongue enters me.<br/>With his big nose (I knew it was good for something...) he keeps nudging against the right spot.</p>
<p>To keep my hips still, which keep grinding against his face in the nude with his tongue, he puts an arm across my stomach and continues to drive me crazy with his mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his nose disappears and is replaced by his mouth, which is now sucking and licking my clit vigorously again.<br/>With loud "Yes..., yes..., <strong>yesaaaa</strong>..." I strive towards my climax and am literally startled when he suddenly sticks three fingers inside me again and bursts me like a balloon with one blow.</p>
<p>First my toes curl and I press my heels into his back. All my joints tense and I bend forward, (as far as his arm on my stomach will allow) panting.</p>
<p>Then, as before, all my limbs go limp. And I lie boneless, with my legs on his back, and seem to pass out briefly while he continues to eat out my pussy.</p>
<p>When I come to again, Ben is hovering over me, licking and sucking, enjoying my breasts.<br/>Grinning blissfully, I stroke his hair... his beautiful, silky hair that I've wanted to slide between my fingers since day one.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" I breathe dazedly.<br/>Ben freezes in motion and lifts his head.<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>"I said I'm sorry!" I breathe a little more cheerfully.<br/>"The normal reaction..., as far as I know is... Thank you?!"</p>
<p>I have to chuckle, pulling his head towards me and kissing him deeply. My taste is still on his tongue and it makes me moan into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" I whisper as I release the kiss.<br/>"But I wanted to apologize for doubting you... You definitely know what you're doing down there." I praise and point in the appropriate direction.</p>
<p>Grinning proudly, he gives me a quick kiss and then stands up. From the pocket of his trousers, which are lying on the floor, he brings forward a condom packet.<br/>Looking at me, he takes a corner between his teeth and tears it open.</p>
<p>I watch with shining eyes as he puts it on and wonder briefly if he will even fit inside me.<br/>Then I lie back further and open my legs for him so that he has perfect access to me.</p>
<p>But he reaches under me and turns me over with a jerk. As soon as I'm lying on my stomach, he pulls me up by my hips and puts me on all fours.<br/>"Ben!" I exclaim fearfully, turning my head to face him.<br/>"I've never... well... I mean I... What are you up to?" I stammer as he strokes my bottom and looks at my figure with growing lust in his eyes.</p>
<p>"What do you think...?" he asks in a hot voice as he rubs his member against my pucker.<br/>"Relax and take your knees apart!"<br/>I do as he says and stick my ass out even further as he pushes my back down a little.</p>
<p>I have absolutely no idea what this man is doing to me... Actually, up until now, I have firmly resisted being fucked from behind... But Ben... There is something about his manner..., his voice..., his light-heartedness... that makes me putty in his hands.</p>
<p>And so far, ... I've liked everything he's done to me.</p>
<p>So, I do what he wants. I pose like the perfect bitch in heat and wait for the wolf to jump me....<br/>Oh God! Somehow that sounds very horny!</p>
<p>"You have a fucking perfect ass!" he murmurs, giving me a little slap that makes me wince in shock.</p>
<p>And then he positions himself at my cunt. One hand is on my hip and the other directs him until he's a bit inside me. Then he puts that hand on my shoulder and pushes himself inch by inch into my wet heat.</p>
<p>This man has already managed to make it so that my own fingers can never again make me come the way he did with his big paws.<br/>Oral sex, which I had absolutely detested until now, he has made palatable to me again.<br/>And from now on... with this huge penis... no dildo, no vibrator and certainly no other man can ever fill me again like, Ben fucking Solo!</p>
<p>Even if he pushes himself slowly into me, the size is still enormous. And I know for a fact that if I hadn't come twice before and he had stretched me with his three fingers, I would have trouble taking him.</p>
<p>The room is filled with our moans and gasps and I know that tomorrow I will have bruises on my hips and shoulders with the force with which he holds me.</p>
<p>"You're so tight...! So, fucking tight!"</p>
<p>And then his hips finally bump against my ass.<br/>We both take a moment to get used to each other, and while we do, he strokes one hand up and down my back.</p>
<p>Then he pulls out of me, back to the tip.<br/>"Are you ready?" is the only warning I get before he thrusts back into me with a powerful jerk.</p>
<p>He holds me by the hips with both hands and thrusts into me with a steady but powerful rhythm until, in addition to our moans and gasps, there is the slapping of skin on skin<br/>A cacophony of sex sounds.</p>
<p>His balls keep slapping against me and in time, I begin to meet his thrusts.</p>
<p>Okay, yes! I admit it. There is something good about being fucked from behind.</p>
<p>"So good! You're so good, Rey!" he keeps squeezing out, panting.<br/>"You belong to me now! Say it! You belong to me now! Say it!" he keeps demanding and I'm not really able to formulate a coherent sentence at the moment.<br/>But he keeps demanding, "Say it...! Come on..., say it! Say it!"</p>
<p>With a lot of concentration and a fair amount of mischievousness, I say a very clear <strong>"It!"</strong> between two thrusts and get him so far out of step that he stops moving.</p>
<p>I'm already afraid I've made a mistake. But the very next second, he catches himself again.<br/>"You naughty thing, you!" he exclaims, grasping my neck and pulling my torso upwards, keeping my back pressed against his chest as he thrusts into me, a little slower this time.</p>
<p>Being fucked at this angle is quite uncomfortable but feeling his heartbeat is incredibly intoxicating.</p>
<p>"Say you belong to me, Rey! Say you belong to me?"<br/>He commands, but he doesn't threaten me. But I don't have to think about it for long.</p>
<p>"I belong to you!" I scream, almost crying as his hand moves from my hip to my sex, tracing furious circles around my clit.</p>
<p>"You're not alone anymore, Rey. Say it!"<br/>And this time, too, I don't have to think long. I turn my head back as far as I can, touch his cheek and tearfully confess, "Not either you, Ben!"<br/>Then he kisses me. It's not a gentle kiss. Its rough, teeth clashing and I feel like I'm drooling but it doesn't matter.</p>
<p>After only a short time he breaks the kiss again and pushes my upper body back down. This time my chest is on the bed while my bottom continues to rise. And now he is pounding me at an unearthly pace. As he does so, he touches a spot, deep inside me, that makes me see stars.</p>
<p>As my toes are already curling because the next orgasm is imminent, I feel his rhythm becoming less precise. He too is close to the edge.</p>
<p>"Come for me, Rey! Come with me!" he roars and grabs me roughly by the hair.</p>
<p>And then I do exactly as he commands. I push my upper body back up and scream out my orgasm with his name. As he too ends up inside me and follows me with a loud yelp of my name, I hear a howl from outside.</p>
<p>While I am still enjoying my climax, Ben slumps beside me. Breathing heavily, he pulls my back against his chest and holds me tight.</p>
<p>When the howling from outside doesn't get any quieter, we both have to giggle.<br/><strong>"Shut up Ace!"</strong> I yell out, throwing a pillow at the closed door.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence where we both come back down to earth, Ben leans over me and looks at me lovingly.</p>
<p>"You're a good girl!" he says with a smile.</p>
<p>Please what????</p>
<p>"Wow, thank you! That makes me really hot now, after sex!" I say dryly and throw the other pillow in his face.</p>
<p>The mischievous grin that emerges from under the pillow should warn me... but it's already too late.</p>
<p>"Who's my good girl? Well who's my good girl?" he exclaims, sitting up and beginning to tickle me.</p>
<p>"Well tell me, Rey! Are you my good girl? Where's my good girl?"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, being really ticklish, I start laughing uncontrollably and try to wriggle out of the trap. But it is no use. It is too strong and holds me captive. Screaming, squirming and laughing, I try to knock his hands away.</p>
<p>"What a good girl! Such a good girl!"</p>
<p>With tears in my eyes, I surrender.<br/>"It's alright! You've won! Please stop...! Ben stop it! I have to pee in a minute!" I scream and am relieved to see him finish his ordeal and get off me, laughing.</p>
<p>Still giggling, I almost run out of the room into my bathroom, past Ace who is lying on her pillow, chewing on her vibrator and staring at me with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Back in the room, Ben immediately gets up and also goes to the toilet.<br/>Then I lie down on the bed and think about the past hours.<br/>This was by far the best evening I've had in a long time.</p>
<p>When I suddenly feel something cold on my hand, I turn on my side and see Ace licking my hand and looking at me expectantly.</p>
<p>Then Ben comes into the room and climbs into bed with me.<br/>"That's not going to happen, Ace! That's my girlfriend now!" he says as he covers us with the blanket and snuggles up to me from behind.</p>
<p>I giggle as he hugs me to him with one arm and gives me a kiss on the shoulder.<br/>"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" I ask jokingly.<br/>"Yes! I'm not giving you away now!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual, Ace jumps on the bed and curls up at the foot of it.<br/>"Ace!" I whine, but Ben interrupts me.<br/>"Leave her! I don't mind." He says, reaching down and curling Ace behind her ear once more before pressing me against him again and burying his face in my hair.</p>
<p>Where has this man been all these years?</p>
<p>And then a thought comes to me... a question that I have been asking myself for days and that I will ask now before I forget it again....</p>
<p>"Ben...! I have a question... that's been bothering me for a fortnight." I say seriously.</p>
<p>"What is it?" he asks back, not keeping the slight concern out of his voice.<br/>"You can ask me anything."</p>
<p>"What about Luke, anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben</p>
<p>And, Monday again</p>
<p>"Ben! Luke's coming!" it calls from outside.<br/>Rey is sitting on the lawn in front of the house with Ace while I'm busy cooking dinner.</p>
<p>After that incredible first night on Friday, we spent a relaxing Saturday morning together.<br/>We ate our breakfast in bed, took Ace for a walk in the woods and for the afternoon, when she had a date with her friend in town, I went home to pack some things.</p>
<p>Then we spent the rest of the weekend about the same. We talked a lot. I learned that Rey had been brought to America from England as an orphan and that she had rescued Ace as a puppy from her foster father, who made his money from dog fighting.<br/>And ever since, Ace has been her family, best friend and constant source of inspiration.</p>
<p>We cooked together... though I was to discover that Rey can't cook.<br/>We walked a lot. There are incredibly beautiful hiking trails in the woods, where Ace actually looks like the bad wolf from Little Red Riding Hood.</p>
<p>And of course we shagged a lot. Luckily, I went to a drugstore on Saturday and got myself a jumbo pack of condoms.</p>
<p>I took the Monday off to spend another day with Rey.</p>
<p>Now I turn off the cooker and walk towards Rey.<br/>Luke is just pulling up when I reach her, sit behind her and pull her to my chest.<br/>Before he's even properly out of the car, Ace comes running up to him and nearly knocks him over.</p>
<p>"Take it easy girl! Well, well, well!"<br/>After giving her, her longed-for petting and her even more eagerly awaited treat, he straightens up again and looks at Rey and me on the floor.</p>
<p>"You could have taken the week off. Snap would have filled in for you." I shout to the old bag.</p>
<p>"No way! I couldn't have taken another week off!"</p>
<p>"And you probably missed Holdo." I murmur softly, but not softly enough for him not to hear.</p>
<p>"Good to see you again, Rey!" he greets my girl as he rummages in the car for her mail....<br/>"Good to see you again too! How have you been Luke?" she asks kindly.</p>
<p>"Good, good! Didn't my stupid nephew tell you about my surgery?"</p>
<p>At this we both fall silent and blush.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, old Maz was asking about you, boy. She asked if you'd finally asked that pretty girl with the wolfhound out on a date... I guess the question is superfluous..." he says as he turns to see me about to give her a kiss on the temple.</p>
<p>Yes... the question has become superfluous!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you had fun.</p>
<p>Have a great day!<br/>Stay healthy!</p>
<p>Your Lori ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>